peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 March 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-30 ; Comments * Sessions *Comet Gain, #1. Recorded 1996-03-17. No known commercial release. *Loop Guru, #4. Recorded 1996-03-02. Available on Moksha - Peel To Reveal (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting File 1 starts *DJ Force & Styles: 'Fireworks (12")' (Essential Platinum) # @ :(JP: 'Most requested record of the year so far, by some distance I'd say.') *Melt-Banana: 'Scratch Or Stitch! (LP-Scratch Or Stitch)' (Skin Graft) @ *Comet Gain: 'Say Yes Kaleidoscope Sound' (Peel Session) *Loop Guru: 'Diwanatactics' (Peel Session) # @ *''trailer for Sex Pistols Filthy Lucre tour'' *Urusei Yatsura: 'Phasers On Stun / Sola Kola (CD-We Are Urusei Yatsura)' (Ché Trading) :(JP: 'Gosh, those Sex Pistols! I bet they're going to be really outrageous.') *Rebel Yelle: 'Glass Ball (12")' (Stay Up Forever) # @/& *Doo Rag: 'Nickel (Club Version) (CD-What We Do)' (Dependability) *''5.30 p.m. Newsbeat'' *Heads: 'Chipped (CD-Relaxing With...)' (Headhunter) *Spanakorzo: 'End Of The Dialectic (CD-Influx)' (Goldenrod) *Loop Guru: 'The Other Side Of The Other Side' (Peel Session) # & *''trailer for the Essential Mix'' *Track Star: 'Number One (10"-Sometimes, What's The Difference?)' (Silver Girl) *Comet Gain: 'Stripped' (Peel Session) *D Duo: 'Nuke (Blast Wind Mix) (12")' (Boreal) # & *Little Walter: 'Juke (Compilation CD-The Blues Volume 1)' (Chess) *Workdogs: 'Totally Different Boogie (LP-One Night Only!)' (In The Red Recordings) *Guapo: 'Fat City (7"-...Is No More)' (Power Tool) *Loop Guru: 'Feeling Thinking Action' (Peel Session) # & :(JP: 'Just what you need really at about a quarter past six on a Saturday afternoon, I reckon.') *Butterfly Child: 'Ghost On Your Shoulder (CD-The Honeymoon Suite)' (Dedicated) *''trailer for Kershaw in Derry'' *Lung Leg: 'Chop Chop (Compilation 7"-Astral Angora)' (Nana) *Octopus Galore: 'The Abyss (12")' (Octagon) # & *Done Lying Down: 'Star Search (CD-Kontrapunkt)' (Immaterial) *''6.30 p.m. Newsbeat: Conservative government say there will be an upturn in prosperity which will win them the next election'' *Manual: 'Glitch (CD-Tuneage)' (Out On A Limb) # & File 1 ends 1:44 into above track *Comet Gain: 'Pier Angeli' (Peel Session) *Hank Ballard & The Midnighters: 'Switch A Roo (CD-All 20 Of Their Chart Hits)' (King) & *Loop Guru: 'White Joy Mystery' (Peel Session) # & *Po!: 'What Makes You Cruel? (LP-Not Marked On The Ordnance Map)' (Rutland) *Dave Clarke: 'No-One's Driving (Chemical Brothers Remix) (12")' (Deconstruction) # Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 '''Tracks marked & available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) CB142 JP 1996-03-30 *2) dat_107.mp3 *3) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE284 *4) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE285 ;Length *1) 01:30:50 *2) 03:14:01 (from 00:04:13 to 1:02:03) (from 48:51 unique) *3) 1:33:43 (from 1:18:36) *4) 1:33:33 (to 42:03) (32:52-35:54 unique) ;Other *1) File created from CB142 of the 500 Box: many thanks to Colin. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE284 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 284 *4) Created from LE285 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 285 *Lorcan's home page used to complete track listing: many thanks to him. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes